1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns storage systems, and more particularly, representative and exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems, devices and methods relating to overhead suspension of storage containers and hanger apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic storage containers have become a common household item. Frequently, people use large plastic storage containers to store a variety of items that are used infrequently such as holiday decorations and seasonal sports equipment. While plastic storage containers create a sturdy, reusable, long-lasting improvement to cardboard boxes, some problems still remain. For instance, users of plastic storage containers commonly have difficulty finding an appropriate spot to store the plastic storage containers where they will be “out of the way” and at the same time “easily accessible”. One place where such a spot may be found is overhead area beneath a garage ceiling, and more particularly, the overhead area which exists between a garage ceiling and a raised garage door. Others have attempted to take advantage of such spots. Some examples are found in the following patents, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,203 describes a wire-frame device, mountable to a ceiling, from which plastic bins may be suspended. Unfortunately, this device is constructed from a complex array of bent wires and rails, each one requiring numerous spot welds. The device suffers from a design which is both difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the cross-sectional upside-down ‘U’ shape of the device creates a major structural disadvantage. The rails of the device are essentially free to bend inward, in response to any horizontal force, without any support or structure to counteract that force or bending movement. Furthermore, the weak structural design of the device necessitates the use of specialized storage containers having large, solid lips, making the device unusable with many existing storage containers
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,608 describes suspended overhead shelves designed to fit between a raised garage door and the garage ceiling. Unfortunately, in order for this system to be sturdy, thick boards and support bars must be used. The thickness of these boards and bars wastes substantial space in an already space-limited area. Commonly, the distance between a raised garage door and the garage ceiling may measure only 10 inches. Thus a 1 inch thick bar and 1 inch thick board will take away two full inches from that space, which would mean that at maximum, only storage containers with a height of eight inches could be stored in the shelf space. This limitation makes the device unusable with many existing storage containers. Furthermore, the shelves create a space which is very difficult to access, particularly for items stored in the middle of the shelving. In addition, the cost of using suspended shelves can be substantial.
In view of the above, there remains a need for an inexpensive, simple to manufacture, easy to install, inexpensive, sturdy, safe, efficient, space saving device for taking advantage of the overhead space below a ceiling.